Because I Still Love You
by TeChNoLoGiC
Summary: Is a SasuSaku fic. Rape. You've been warned so don't leave reveiws saying it's disgusting that i wrote that. Flames accepted. One Shot.


**WARNING: LEMON ALERT**

Not a happy ending as well…at least it shouldn't be one…

Also, my spelling sucks at times, sorry.

* * *

Sakura couldn't think right now, she couldn't remember how she had gotten into this situation. One moment she was training the next she was pinned to a tree by her former, at least she hoped he was behind her, love and teammate. Only one thing went through her head. _Wrong_. This was _wrong_. 

He was forcefully pulling on her hair at the moment. He was saying how weak she was at the moment, but she made no move to hit him like she would anyone else. His eyes bore into hers as if reading everything, finding out everything. Any mistake, any flaw or relationship she may have had.

He pushed her harder into the tree with his body, Sakura's hair still being pulled on.

She was finally able to croak out, "Why…why are you here…?"

He smirked evilly, for a moment she thought that Orochimaru had actually taken over his body but that went away, though she questioned his sanity. "I've come for you…Sakura-chan…" Sasuke purred out in such a way that caused her to shiver.

'No, I'm better than this…' Sakura thought helplessly as he stroked her check. He had finally let go of her hair and harshly gripped her waist with it causing her to bite back a whimper that threatened to come out. He claimed her lips with brutal force and got the whimper he had been waiting to escape those cheery lips that taunted him so.

He slowly zipped her red shirt down with near little resistance from her, revealing a black mesh tank top fallowed by the same shade lace bra hardly keeping her well-sized breasts in. Sasuke smirked sadistically when she screamed his name as he painfully groped her breast.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan…?" he purred seductively as he nipped her earlobe almost playfully before biting it a little harder causing her to cry out lightly. "Well?" he demanded harshly, giving her breast a hard squeeze.

Her brained raced...kinda…she was still having difficulty believing that this was Sasuke. He'd left nearly seven years ago and here he was pinning her to a tree groping her breast and kissing her. He hadn't showed her the slightest care when he knocked her out and laid her a strewn on one of the nearby benches that fateful night he had left Konoha, so why was it that now he was paying attention to her…though he was still a missing-nin in all gooks. And why was he calling her Sakura-chan. Sakura-_chan_! He never called a single female by their names with that suffix. Never!

Her attention was brought back when he forcibly pushed her into the tree again demanding an answer. Did she have an answer…? She didn't think she did. How was she going to go about with this.

"U-uh, well…we're in the open…?" she asked, voice slightly shaking, hoping desperately that her pathetic answer was good enough by the seemingly strange Uchiha at the moment. He, to her thanks, seemed to accept it and stepped back from her, but before she could breathe a sigh of relief, that she didn't know why she had, he easily picked her up and began running. Sakura wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck for fear of falling out of his arms and down to the forest's floor which was now very far away; it hadn't taken him long at all to get from the ground to very high in the trees, carrying her no less.

Sakura failed to notice his sinister smirk as a small hut came into view. She yelped as he jumped down thirty feet unexpectedly and then two more jumps of equal distance before landing at the apparently abandoned hut. Sasuke easily opened the hut and closed it with his foot. It was only about two rooms. He smirked when he found the bedroom of it and unceremoniously dropped Sakura on the bed before getting on it himself.

Sakura looked around frantically. This wasn't right, why were they here. Why had she said that before! Now that they were away from the training grounds that were at least a little bit near the village no one would stumble on her and help her get out of the grasp of the crazed Uchiha currently taking off her mesh shirt and bra.

Her eyes widened as they fell away from her body. Why had she let that happen! She began to struggle against him as he licked her all over her torso, though she couldn't deny that it felt incredible.

'No! This isn't Sasuke, at least not the Sasuke I know!' her mind screamed out.

Sasuke, getting fed up by her resistance gripped her wrists above her head with one hand before getting a bit of rope to hold her down. Sakura struggled more as he tied one hand to the bed post and was currently tying the other to it. She was almost relieved when he moved away from her slightly…almost.

He tied a rope to the bed post near her feet and easily got one foot down. Her last limb was the hardest, she tried kicking him but he got it tied down in the end. He smirked a horrible smirk as he gazed down at the struggling cheery blossom that was currently only in her shorts and panties, sandals being kicked off when she was trying to stop him from tying her feet down but only managed to kick them off.

Sasuke removed her weapons holster and tossed it to the side once he got one kunai out of it and a ribbon she had carried with her for her hair during missions. ((The ribbon is like the one Ino gave her and used that way, though her hair is still short from the chuunin exams, and the ribbon is thick as well)) Her eyes widened in fear, was he going to kill her as well as have sex with her?

He walked up the side of the bed and sat on it, she gazed fearfully at the hand he held it in. He cooed words to her she never imagined he would say to her…well, she _imagined_ them, but never thought they would actually be said to her, plus, that was when she was young and naïve. She wasn't like that anymore…at least not _all_ like that. Sakura knew there was apart of her that still loved him, but also a side that loathed him. She was too caught up in her thoughts to notice until, he tightened it on her, the ribbon that was currently being used as a blindfold. This caused an uproar in her mind. What was he going to do to her?

She felt the remaining clothes cut off her after a while, she assumed in fear that the extra time spent was him taking his own cloths off. Sakura shivered in fear as he traced the kunai against her flat stomach and then to her breasts. She cried out slightly when he cut her slightly on her stomach, he grinned when he heard that. Sasuke apparently liked it when he heard her in pain, though she couldn't tell due to the blindfold.

She felt his tongue lap up the blood and whimpered as he cut her a few more times and licked the blood off her. He moved his head to her neck and bit her. Hard. She screamed out as long teeth went into her neck. She nearly fainted from the pain, but he wouldn't let her. He cut her again, causing her to writhe in pain.

"I won't let you pass out one me, Sakura-chan…" he growled.

Without any warning he pushed into her causing her to cry out, tears began to stream out her covered eyes. Her body was shaking as he groaned out from the pleasure he was feeling. He moved in her, thrusting hard, not caring how she felt, but loving the sounds of her screams. Sakura tried fighting her restraints, but it was all useless. Her chakra had been almost completely drained while she had trained earlier that day, before Sasuke made his appearance. Her neck was in a lot of pain, though she wasn't sure exactly why, though she knew the cause of it was from him biting it.

He licked her neck and played with her, rubbing her clit and ramming into her harder and faster. She screamed every time, making him continue with his brutal force he had on her body. She grinned at her face that was contorted in pain with tears still sliding down her face.

He continued thrusting in and out of her small body, her screams had died down into little cries. Her body was responding now, though her mind protested. He groaned out as he poured his cum into her, thrusting one more time before pulling out of her. He smirked as he watched her body tremble.

"What's the matter, Sakura-chan…?" he asked, stroking her clit, causing her to arch, though she wished she didn't. He pinched her clit afterwards making her scream out in pain, and then scream more when he cut her stomach some more. "Do you love me, Sakura-chan…?" She now hated that suffix for her name, especially coming from his lips. "Do you?" he said, now getting angry that she didn't answer him, and cut her arm harshly. Sakura screamed out in pain and whimpered as the blood streamed out. He pulled the blind fold from her face and asked again, putting the kunai to her throat.

Sakura's eyes widened, not from the knife to her neck, but 'Sasuke's' eyes. They weren't his cold black or blazing red, but yellow snake-like ones.

"N-no, y-you're not Sasuke…" she said, shrinking away from him.

'Sasuke' grinned evilly, "No, I'm not, Sakura-chan."

Sakura looked at her wrist from the corner of her eye, he had gotten the vein. She now knew she would die, and it would be painful, even more painful knowing it was Sasuke that did it, even though it wasn't really him. "W-why…" she didn't even bother to finish the sentence.

"Sasuke-kun loves you…even if I have control of his body…he's still here, trying to get out, to kill his brother…" that's when she knew exactly who it was, Orochimaru. She should have known when he bit her.

'Sasuke just wants to kill his brother…' she hadn't really paid attention to much to the first thing he said. Her eyes saddened considerably as she stared at him before turning to her wrist. "I guess it doesn't matter…I'm nearly dead anyways…" she said, voice weakening.

'Sasuke's' eyes widened for a moment before going to Sharingan and then to his normal black midnight eyes. His eyes closed tightly once before opening again, and then he wished he didn't. Sakura was there, tied up, naked and half, no, more than half, dead. Sakura blinked slowly, she knew she would be dying very soon now, the blood coming from her wrist was soaking into the mattress and she could feel it. She looked at Sasuke and found she was staring in black eyes that held a hint of worry in them.

"S-sa-kura…?" Sasuke managed to choke out hoarsely, holding her face, fear written over his.

She smiled weakly as she stared up at him. "I-I'm glad I g-get to see you once b-before I die…" she whispered out, the blood not stopping to drain out of her, but the color in her face was also.

"No…you're not going to die!" Sasuke said desperately, not wanting to believe she was and that he did. She had been one of the only friends he had when he'd left, she fought to bring him back and he basically killed her in return. He desperately tried to wrap her wrist after he unbound her from the bed, but it didn't help and the blood soaked trough it. He cradled her dying body in his arms, crying for one of the first times since the massacre.

Sakura reached up and held his head weakly with her good arm, it was incredibly cold against his skin. "I-it's okay…I…I don't blame you…for a-any of it…" she rasped out slowly, hand shaking. He grasped her hand in his, a futile hope it would make her stay alive. "...because...I still...love you..."

"Don't die Sakura…don't die…" Sasuke held her head in his hands, he kissed her paling lips lightly, feeling her lightly kiss back with the little strength she had left, before she went limp slightly. He panicked again, holding onto her and staring at her dulling eyes, she smiled weakly one last time before her eyes slowly closed and the blood that was soaking through stopped. His heart felt as if it had been ripped into two, worse than seeing his families dead bodies because he knew he more or less caused this to happen to her.

He held her dead body tightly in the bed, and slowly grabbed the sheet on the bed and pulled it over them. Sasuke felt Orochimaru trying to take over again but didn't want that to happen at all now, he wouldn't let it happen. He grabbed the kunai knife that still had some of Sakura's crimson blood on it. He clutched Sakura's tiny cold body to his by an arm around her waist as he cut his wrist deeply, no longer feeling the pain that he would normally feel. Blood seeped from the open gashes and he dropped the kunai knife and held Sakura tightly, kissing her cold cheek as the life drained from his body.

It took him all of his willpower to not let Orochimaru overtake his body once again. He wouldn't, no, it wasn't that he wouldn't, it was that he couldn't let her die like this, and he couldn't live a life, even if he'd be locked up in his own body, knowing that he was the cause of this. At least he was killing the one that had killed her at the same time, that eased his pain ever so slightly. He took his last breath and slowly closed his eyes for the last time, though feeling as though a burden was lifted from him, and he died there with Sakura in his arms.

Okay, not much of a lemon scene there but I still like how it turned out...kinda...Please reveiw, flames accepted and apreiciated because they help me become a more accomplished writer.


End file.
